


Myrtle’s Boyfriend

by Author_Person



Series: The Born Slut [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Snuff, Strangulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Myrtle is lonely, Harry provides her with a boyfriend. Or tries at least.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Series: The Born Slut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928104
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Myrtle’s Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, Snuff of a minor. 
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Can be considered to take place in the background of The Born Slut. Or can be ignored. Whatever you prefer.

Harry walked into the prefect’s bath with Cedric. He was carrying the stupid golden egg which he apparently needed to listen to underwater. They fill the massive tub and strip. Harry kneels down and sucks Cedric’s cock for a bit and then pulls away.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Turn around. Hands and knees.”

Harry does so eagerly. Cedric sinks inside and groans loudly at the sensation. He doesn’t move at first and Harry clenches around him to tell him to get on with it. Cedric spanks his arse and begins fucking him aggressively. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room so loudly they don’t hear it right away but.

“Is someone there?”

They hear giggling and the ghost of a young girl floats through the room toward them. Cedrics stutters to a halt but Harry isn’t having that.

“Don’t stop, come on. Move.”

Cedric hesitates a moment linger and then begins thrusting forcefully again. Harry stares at the ghost-girl the entire time. She has her hand inside her trousers and is frigging herself enthusiastically. He knew ghosts must fuck. They’d go insane otherwise. Cedric climaxes and Harry moans at the sensation. So good. Every time.

Cedric pulls out and lays panting at the side of the bath. Harry looks over at him. Snorts quietly when he sees the boy’s eyes drift shut.

He slips into the bath with the egg and listens to the stupid riddle it contains. Swimming in the Black Lake in February? That’s gonna be fun.

He puts the egg aside and turns to the ghost who is still there staring hungrily at Cedric’s sleeping form. He whispers to get her attention without waking Cedric.

“Hey.”

She drifts closer.

“What’s your name?”

“Myrtle Warren, why?”

She seems very distrustful for someone who probably routinely peeps on people bathing.

“Can ghosts fuck living people, Myrtle?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Wouldn’t mind trying it if they can. Been trying to get the Gryffindor ghost to answer that question but he always ignores me. The jerk.”

“Well we can’t. And none of the other ghosts will fuck me ‘cause they say I’m too young. I’m never going to have sex. I died a virgin and I’m going to stay one for eternity!”

And now she’s absolutely sobbing. Harry automatically reaches out to comfort her. His hand slips right through her shoulder before he remembers that’s not possible.

“Hey, hey, calm down, maybe we can find someone new, someone willing to become a ghost and fuck you, eh?”

“You, you, re..really think so?”

“Why not? People have weird kinks. Couldn’t hurt to try at least. I’ll spread the word, yeah? See if anyone’s interested, alright.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I didn’t get your name, though.”

“It’s Harry. Don’t worry Myrtle we’ll find someone willing to be your personal fucktoy.”

“A man. Not a woman. In case that wasn’t clear.”

“Of course.”

~~~~~~

Harry told everyone he fucked that week and by that weekend they had a volunteer. A lovely Ravenclaw sixth year by the name of Benjamin Andrews.

Benjamin’s friends brought him to a classroom on the seventh floor where Harry was already waiting with Myrtle floating, practically vibrating with excitement, beside him.

Benjamin seemed to be acting odd but Harry ignored it. One of the boy’s friends pulled him aside and told him that Benjamin is shy and that’s why he’s never fucked him before. Harry’s never understood being shy but whatever. They also told him he has a rape kink. Will cry and struggle but to either just ignore it or rub it into the boy’s face how helpless he is. That he can’t stop what’s happening and he’s going to do whatever he wants with his body. He’ll love that.

Harry doesn’t mind indulging in the boy’s kink for a bit. He does so with everyone else all the time. He drank Draco’s piss just this morning and Draco didn’t even ask first. The prat.

He waits until the boy’s friends have finished stripping him. The boy fights and struggles and begs just like they said he would. Then he strips off his own clothes.

He goes over to Benjamin and bends over him where he’s splayed out being held down on top of a desk and begins sucking his cock. He’s completely soft at first which seems weird if he has a rape kink. Shouldn’t he be hard by now? Anyway. He sucks him till he’s hard enough and then climbs on top.

He stares straight into the boy’s eyes as he slowly sinks onto his cock. Telling him how he’s going to do whatever he wants with him.That he can’t stop him. He begins riding the boy. He tells him he’s going to fuck him until he cums and then he’s going to wrap his own scarf around his neck and choke him to death with it. The boy pretends to be terrified at that. He begins riding the boy faster and he reaches for the boy’s scarf. He wraps it around his neck loosely at first but pulling it tighter and tighter as he continues riding him. The boy is acting completely distraught now. Blubbering on about how he doesn’t want to die and pleading for him to stop. He pulls the scarf tighter in response. Finally it’s starting to cut off the boy’s airway. Now the boy is simply gasping unable to get enough breath to speak even in a whisper. He pulls the scarf tighter when he feels his legs tense under him and he knows the boy is close. The boy finishes and he pulls the scarf until it’s taut, cutting deeply into his throat. He waits and watches as the light dies in his eyes.

They all wait to see what happens next.

They’re just starting to think nothing’s going to happen when the boy’s ghost shimmers slowly into view.

He screams at them. Harry doesn’t understand. He turns to the boy’s friends. Most look gleeful but one looks sick and guilty. Harry gets a sinking feeling in his chest. They didn’t?

They did.

~~~~~~

He wakes groggy and confused. He can’t remember what happened. He’s being half-carried down a hall he vaguely recognizes as being on the seventh floor. He realizes who’s carrying him and tries frantically to pull away, but his limbs won’t obey him. He keeps fighting anyway. Doesn’t know what the bastards are planning, but it can’t be good. They’ve only ever been annoying before, but he has a bad feeling about this.

They enter an old unused classroom. The Potter slut is here and a ghost girl he’s never seen before. What’re they planning?

They begin stripping him and he hyperventilates for a moment. The adrenaline seems to help his muscles respond though and he jerks in their grasp. Almost gets away, but not quite. He can’t believe this is happening. And the Potter boy, why is he helping them to, to rape him? He’s gets enough sex surely. He’s pretty sure the slut’s had every male student fifth year and above. Other than him that is. Maybe that’s it?

They force him flat on his back on a desk and the Potter boy comes closer. Fuck this can’t be happening.

“Please, please, don’t do this! I don’t want this, I’ll do anything else, please!”

The boy ignores him. He, he’s sucking his cock. The boy is just. Why? Why do they hate him so much? Is it just because he’s a muggleborn? He’s going to kill them all for this.

His cock is hard now. In spite of everything. He’s going to remember this every time he gets hard in future. He never wants to get hard again.

The boy is climbing on top and lining his cock up and he’s sinking down onto it. Fuck. He doesn’t want this.

“I’m going to do whatever I want with you. And you can’t stop me.”

“Please, please stop. Please Potter. Don’t do this. Whatever they told you. It’s not true. I didn’t do it. I don’t deserve this. Please.”

The boy’s riding him now. It feels good. He doesn’t want it to feel good. Why is Potter doing this?

“I’m going to ride you until you cum and then I’m going to choke you to death with your own scarf.”

No.

No. This can’t be happening. He struggles anew. They can’t. They _can’t_.

“Please, please, no. You can’t just _kill_ me Potter. You’ll get caught. You’ll end up in Azkaban. Please, stop this! I don’t want to die!”

He sees Potter pick up his scarf and screams, all reason fled. He feels it wrap loosely around his throat and tries to convince himself that they’re only doing this to scare him, but he doesn’t believe it. He’s pleading more desperately now. He sounds unhinged he knows. But he has to try.

“Please, please, please.”

“No, no no no no no. Please.”

The scarf cuts off his air and he can’t speak. But he can still breath just enough to keep just on the edge of consciousness. His pleas are still running through his head. No one to hear but him. Please. Please.

He thinks if they do kill him he’s going to haunt the fuckers.

He climaxes and the scarf pulls tight. Everything goes black.

~~~~~~

Benjamin wakes. Instantly alert. He’s floating, not standing, before the arseholes who have apparently just killed him. He screams like a banshee.

~~~~~~

Myrtle doesn’t understand Benjamin. I mean sure he didn’t want to die, she understands _that_ , but then he got revenge on the boys who did it. Except for Harry ‘cause he didn’t know Benjamin was an unwilling participant. But at any rate, it’s done, it’s over with, there’s no point to the boy punishing himself. But he still won’t fuck her. He blames _her_. As if it’s her fault those boys were mean to him. She tried to tell him she was bullied too, but he wouldn’t listen. Ugh boys. She’ll just have to wait him out. He’ll be begging for it eventually. And then she’ll make him wait and see how he likes it.


End file.
